1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the stabilization of aerial devices and other utility vehicles. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a pressure-sensing outrigger foot for an aerial device or other utility vehicle.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize aerial devices, cranes, and other utility vehicles to perform numerous tasks. Utility vehicles typically include a boom assembly that aids in performing the task. In the case of an aerial device, the boom assembly supports a utility platform in which one or more utility workers stand. In the case of a crane, the boom assembly lifts and moves heavy loads. In these and other scenarios, a stable utility vehicle is of importance to prevent the tipping.
To achieve stability, many utility vehicles employ outriggers to widen their base and prevent tipping. Outriggers deploy from the base of the utility vehicle and contact the ground. However, outriggers of the prior art present several problems. First, there is no good way to ensure that the outriggers are securely in contact with the ground. Some outriggers of the prior art detect that the outriggers are properly extended, but this does not confirm ground contact. Some outriggers of the prior art detect stresses using a strain gauge, but just because there is strain on the outrigger does not mean that it is securely deployed. Second, outriggers of the prior art require substantially level ground on which to deploy. This can limit the locations in which deployment is possible. Because utility workers must level the ground before deploying outriggers of the prior art, deployments can be time and labor intensive as well as harming the ground.